the faults of power p:1
by nightflight loaw ver
Summary: finished i exxxelent awsomenes lovely hingie :) on vk twitter and facecrapbook RICESED AND UPDATED!


**_the following occurs two years after the aftermath of nightflights martyr & the fall of loaw Okar kahuakhauns leadership (silverwingthefury), not part of the nightlight versel saga but rather aftermath, & resulting retreat of his former forces still controlled by the night sky & moon also known to night furys as the god protector: this is their story Under the new leadership of nona loAw Perna marrowsaneer snodussen part 1._**

elder chief bork the bold was not happy: the entire village had just barely survived another raid by those blasted things, though this time thankfully the winged devils were small in number barely moe than thirty. the chief normally seemed so calm but not this twilight eve. his frustrated shout carried long and loud cross the width of his settlement for the one soul he sought: "flameblue!" of course time does things to a vikings mind it was to be admitted so as it affected his mind, made bork a bit daft in his brain hinting at he seemed past his prime for he said his young villagers name wrong. his targets actual name was nineteen year old black curly hired viking blueflame, husband of famed Ixora Jackson: 'the hammer of justice' who could take out your eye faster than you could possibly blink it with that double-sided axe of hers.

the chief was sure he caused this mess with the dragons by the nd of tonight bork fully intended for blueflame or someone else to pay for it. "flameblue come here!" dark-skinned Ixora heard the chiefs maddened yell and rolled her eyes humorously, for all her husbands mysterious rather flustering ways with 'nert furts' she strongly tolerated his stubbornness with them. as well as blueflames faults with breaking rules bork the bold stiffly set in the village. Ixora often wondered how the chief put up with him and didn't cast him out of the village as an exile, but then again as a younger ambling viking he had somehow sent the dragons away for awhile so for that Ixora married the young man. bork hd been happy for that but this unforgiving evening in the settlement Ixora doubted the chief shared that same feeling now.

she heard the chief call again and this time shed better find him before borks temper flew of the handle. looking up she half expected her crazy husband to be riding a lone 'net furt' but their was no sign. "while other sensible vikings are out slaying dragons, oh by thors beard my loony viking boy is out riding one. and while some villagers lose a cup or a misplaced keg of mead i manage to lose an entire viking married to me. good grief."she stormed around looking for blueflame and quickly found him fumbling with an arrow between his fingers aimlessly. she grabbed his arm to tug him after her. "good lord, the chiefs looking all over for you. don't ask me what he wants because i have no idea but you can sure bet it isn't about your non deadly nadder hide boots. come on."

bork the bolds eyebrows came down like thunderclouds and his mood looked just as such. "of all the irresponsible things you can do what is with you and these devils? half of the thirty attacking dragons burned up half of our weapons sheds and the rest flew about terrorizing the villagers. this is not what id call a good evening." blueflame shifted "personally i think we could use less killing things don't you think?" chief bork wasnt amused by the quip. "this isn't a joke flameblue. why couldn't you have grown up like a proper viking and attend to the rightful way of slaying dragons especially the nert furts?" the young man stuttered in unhappiness. "we have been in many situations where i have saved the day-""or ruined it" snickered Ixora smugly off to the side. blueflame gave his wife a look then continued.

"youre not helping. anyway how many times? i have a way with them. especially since im not like you chiefs whose first answer to everything is to lash out with a sword to strike down your foes. i take a kinder approach to things alright? i am many things." the chief walked off with a frown. "yes you are many things, flameblue but evidently a dragon killer isn't one of them. get out of my sight...now i have this mess tp clean up and a slow rebuild of the village. it's a wonder it still stands." there was a long moment of silence as he watched the chiefs departing back though hos wife in turn was boring silent holes in his back like a bird of prey. blueflame whirled around. "what?" he fumed. "nothing, it's just that you appear so angry to the prospect that bork proves what you don't say: nature is a wild thing and you can't amble around talking to a four-legged nert furt: that's just asking for a death wish."

her husband kicked a charred wooden board across the ground. "i wouldn't think of such a thing, ixxy. you know this well. many years pass around here and i am the first viking who wouldn't kill a dragon. even when i was sixteen and more dimwitted back then with that lovely female nert furt in the woods; my very first encounter with one, it looked as afraid as i was. im not going to go against what i feel is right no matter what anyone else says." his wife appeared slightly amused. "if i cannot stop you in a meaningless war of words what are you going to do?" blueflame rolled the beginnings of an idea over in hs head for a long time. "eehh something stupid." she folded her arms across her chest challangingly."well youve already done that...many of times." blueflame turned and ran quickly toward the outer reaches of the village with a muttering confused Ixora trotting after. "then something crazy."

* * *

><p>the dragon couldn't believe what her ear plates were hearing now though long since learning who she talked to, she had learned to develop a high respect for it. "what do you mean move the entire nest where we have all settled ourselves after being converted to see truth? forgive my hesitation of this matter." the night fury stealthy dragon of an unusual scale pattern of albino origins sat on her haunches submissively to what appeared to be a darkened empty cave. and so that was the way it seemed to be but this dragoness of wich happened to be the recent leader of the dragons, knew there indeed lurked something deeper in the cave. few if any fury dragons knew of this cave and fewer still saw its occupant without roaring with terror at its appearance, but loaw perna marrowsaneer snodussen was nether of these. the leader had still received no response from her occupant and the slightly agitated fury got the feeling the answer shouldve been more than obvious.<p>

loaw perna wasnt one to stutter especially since becoming what she was now from a former life of stupidity and blindness, but stutter she did. "i don't understand: our base of where we all plot to rid this land of our last places of resistance and in time the weak two-leggeds. attacks in foolish tries to root us out of our nest have been unsuccessful at best by flesh and bloods with their metal teeth." the dragoness thought wisely before adding; "and if my old foe also in white scales indeed survived?" at last the shadowed figure spoke but it sounded far more like a strangled hiss. "one wondersss too much. the fate of one now lost my control unlessssss she looksss at the sky or me again isssss of no concern to you. the soul you sought, struck by arrows sssshe was by those weaker than ussssss. tosssed in the sea she wassss by you. the fate of her soul is assssured from a followers eyes i saw."

loaw perna ruffled her wings. "if the former coward loaw dagny now named valdis has lived from that surely fatal plunge into the waves the day i met her (another story), then i must seek her out myself. no amount of assassins i send to find her will survive or even find her. that cowards knowledge of us as her time before becoming blind will not help us that much faster. she is a threat to us. already we have lost a powerful ally skrillix lothal (another story) i sent to test its worthiness amung us and it failed. obuekhov and Abydos can wait for their time among us may have been longer but they were never leader of the followers." a rustle from the shadowy figure drew loaw perna alert. "they do not matter in the long plan. there issssss one other, a young sssoul that could be a threat to us."

snodussen nodded knowingly. "yes the night fury you said was korin, son of our first leader. he perished but i admit i had no great love for kahuakhaun; too bold and willing to use less than cautious force to rush things to his liking through the god protector. when one shouldve hung back to think your actions through cleverly like me and valdis." a pause from the shadow before: "move the nest to a new location undetectable from any being: then get rid of korin. can it be done?" her goals set straight for now, low perna not so long ago called Nona, nodded her anvil head eagerly. "it shall be done. and the young fury?" she almost smiled but without any natural humor. if the returning voice were capable of dark triumph it would've. "it sssshall become one with us...or die."

* * *

><p>valdis had a lot on her mind the day that she was thrown into the sea by the very same free night fury matching her own scale patterns valdis anciently made her look into the sky when she was evil. "Nona i am sorry you now suffer the same ugly fate that i was subjected to all those years ago. you may not think so now but if you are ever freed of the ugly moons hold over you, you will never be quite the same. sure you thought it was odd at first but you'll live with guilt and lancing pain the rest of your long life. somehow i will free you if it's the last thing i do. no night fury must look into the sky again." it all made clear context in valdis muddied mind.<p>

another creature made its way to her: the young fury that she at first thought was loaw okar himself back from the dead but this look-alike she soon saw was nothing like the other. even more astonishing was the fact this dragon happened to be that first evil dragons son: copperwingthefury! her sad encounter from saving korins defenceless hide from an insane follower about to certainly tear him apart once seeing korin wouldn't become converted, he dint grasp her friendliness as just another deceptive dragon. "loaw okar has caused such tragedy among our kind, even to a son none of us knew about."out of respect toward the unaware dragon she left him behind. she wondered if that had been wise but if the fury didn't want to join her and possibly the only other two dragons she knew opposing the god protector and snodussen than that was his choice alone.

maybe Nona but valdis realised how powerful korin could be mentally. the very son of silverwingthefury, his scales closely resembling those of his evil father might be enough to give a deceptive shift in true pure leadership, all the converted furys under one purely out of loalty. perhaps the very fact he looked like silverwing might break the god protectors hold over some and the rest might follow korin believing kahuakhaun wasnt dead as they thought. all this came to valdis hopefully as she flew high up in the clouds to find some sign of one of two night furys that should be alive and willing to listen to what she had to say. true, shed never sought out contact with each other before but except for Nona she doubted the others knew her fate beyond her battle with Nona.

so deep in thought she didnt notice her surroundings had drastically changed. and they werent pleasant. "the corrupted night furys lair" valdis stammered. "my former home." below her the eerily silent stony spires thrusting up from the ground area looked not the least bit inviting to resume flying over. the albino dragness caught sight of something below her in the form of movement and at first she thought it wa a follower under loaw perna. then she saw its pelt patterns and more acutely the four lethal looking additional furys suddenly appearing from the caves around the brown fury to fly to it.

* * *

><p>obuekhov wer evakyl arytiss, as she used o be called, had truly flew into the heart of trouble. she thought simply slipping into the now known location of the god protectors followers and their preferred nest would be enough and possibly enact some sort of sabotage among them. instead she found herself being curcled by four menacing night furys led by a slightly familiar ebon dragon shed heard about from Nona two years ago. "youre him aren't you?" the battle-scarred brutish thing seem to read her line of thought. "why wouldn't i be? that pretty bleached sweetheart thought she could defeat me? was only due to the...displeasure of that traitor loaw shar versel that i ended up waking painfully up at the bottem of the anyon, wondering if i was alive. i will not make that mistake again."<p>

obuekhov realised there were only nw three furys surrounding her and flew up to evade the fourth foes ready switch blade claws raking her vulnerable undertummy. "well maybe you shouldve stayed there." the brute continued talking as if there had been no attack. "one that insult might have scared me or drove me to foolish mindless rage like some kind of lesser beast. but you know something about night furys? we are not them." obuekhov fought off a third fury trying toi scratch her snout and barely dodged a purple fireball hurled by another. "we are not all that different. we can free you from the influence the stars transfixed you by, all of you. you only believe that it is possible and somehow it will happen. ive seen it. silverwing even was freed when he fought my ebon friend."

distracted, obuekhov arytiss didnt see the sneaky set of teeth pop out from a set of jaws behind her and clamped down on her tail. roaring with pain the fourth fury darted in, slashing at her eyes but only scratched her ear plates because she thrashed in pain too much. "and do what, huh? and go where?" the fourth follower yelled into her muzzle. "if were to become blind once again then our lives have little meaning! the remainder of you left are blind fools, too ignorant to see the opportunity that lies with us!" obuekhov broke the ring of furys and flapped clumsily toward the nearest rock pinnacle with the added weight of the second dragon sill clamped firmly onto her long tail. it saw what was about to occur but luckily to slow to do much about it. she lashed her tail with effort with the second foe on it straight at the hard rock and cracked the furys head on it.

yelping with pain it fell down into the gorge below flapping its limbs wildly to stay aloft. with the second fury down or out of the ambush battle, obuekhov whirled to face the fourth fury rushing muzlelong at her with his claws ready to rip and tear. she dove to the side but this fury was far faster at predicting her opponents moves, slapping his wing into hers to overbalance obuekhovs own flight. the lead brutes voice floated to her ear plates. "no our old leader was a fool! all of us sided with nightflight versel that day to see a potential end to his miserable existence. we were glad to se him die in that last big battle. how convent it was by the claws of one of your feeble rebel band. i was rather unexpected that nightflight betrayed us, betrayed me in such a way. all because of that white one now lading us. it has come to my thoughts that the stars couldnt have made a more ill-fated choice for us all."

obuekhov thrust a claw into the third furys face, making it scramble away quickly on frazzled nerves. vermillion leaked out of it nasal passages. "persverin?" "no" snapped the fourth night fury angrily. "last i heard she's dead and gone. lying at the bottom of the sea as the female leader told us. some of us think she is not right to lead us, for she herself at heart has inner loyalties only to outcast weaklings as our resisting free dragons defying the inevitable. loaw perna isn't our leader as long as us have breath left!" obuekhov shook her head in confusion: loaw perna? who was that and why did she care what her foes thought? "why do i care?" the brute appeared to smirk rather grossly. "you would if you knew she was one among you for awhile as she is the chosen leader among us now: are you really that pathetic to not remember who she is?"

the third and fourth furys approached from the opposite sides of a stunned obuekhov. working together they soon cut gashes painful to see all over her. she barely fought back, shicked at what the lead brute hinted at. could it be? "Nona?" she breathed aloud. the brute smiled evilly. "at last do you understand? she practically insulted us in remaining behind to deal with any and all opposition to our kind. whether that be beast or flesh and bloods. they no longer live here, we have all moved by orders from the stars; there we can continue our exploits in secret for a time without being bothered by feeble assaults on us."

obuekhov, gasping and panting from exhaustion, found it irritating that while her unknown corrupted opponents struck out cleverly, the brute hovered/sat back and did absolutely nothing but gloat while he had the others dirty their claws for him. "you think i feel sorry for you? after all the evil you and your kind have done?" obuekhov arytiss avoided the fourth furys talons slashing toward her throat and tripped up the third approaching from the side with her wings. "save your stories for someone who cares." the brute arrogantly swiped his claws at her snout, saw her dodge and flipped upside down to tear into obuekhovs undertummy. "i only thought you'd want to know...why it is you have to die."

* * *

><p>high viking chief dagur the deranged stalked about his dwelling twirling the ornate short dagger he had long ago pilfered from an unforchanate chief of another village who got in his way. dagur had repeatedly plotted to slay that albino 'nert furt' ever since his men captured it but mysteriously each time he was denied the feeling of his boots treading the dead dragons corpse, skinning it for a new war coat to impress his enemys. "and to prove to them who exactly is the deranged one around here" dagur muttered. after an emberrassing loss by dragon at the nest dagur had thought of trapping an injured one to fly back to its nest, the berserk village was a mess. dagur hadn't really bothered to reestablish strict order ether. "all alone in those woods next to that dragon loving chief bork the very very unfortunates settlement, out hunting for a nice plump nert furt to skin and i failed. failed! dagur the deranged does not deal in failure!" he shouted to himself.<p>

he stamped his feet on the wooden planks flooring heavily. "little prized dragon i seek, you should be boot kissing by now. no matter; there is another." by that, dagur meant the large impressive unknown spiky dragon that appeared to breathe the lightning power of mighty thor himself. dagur thought to himself what a wonderful idea it could be to actually obtain in his collection,preferably still wriggling and possessing a sweet defiance at bring captured. "soon baby you'll be free to hit whoever you want..or rather, whoever i want. ill have my blacksmith erect a nice saddle and we can both ride into battle." the chief threw open the door to his shack with a dignified bang, passed berserks busy repairing what little damage a massive attack (of course dagurs men won this) of the 'nert furts' in what dagur assumed was some kind of revenge for capturing a single one.

served the winged lizards some proper chiefly edicatte for how to fight a skirmish. dagur strode straight to the blacksmith hut, exchanged a few words before strutting inside to the head berserk. "i want a saddle fit for a type of dragon; and i want it swiftly by the end of tomorrow morning or else ill chop off your legs and feed them as logs for the fire to _make_ the saddle. we are launching an attack on the nest of nert furts for the last time." the blacksmith was a trusty berserker villager but threats by the chief never hurt in his opinion. "make more swords if you feel a need to arm the men, or ill be using an arm of yours as the next sword i use." dagur left without a backward glance from the armory hut and giggled happily; very soon the while dragon species would be his for the taking. with the electricity creature as his mount to do his every bidding there would be no one to stop him. after all he was dagur...the **deranged**!

* * *

><p>obuekhov didnt belive it she just couldn't believe it. "you lie" she rasped in obvious pain from the dirty trick he used to slash open her abdomen slightly. she had certainly been in plenty of battles but not exactly as unfair as this. the third fury smacked her in the side long enough for the ebon scaled brute to reach over as he maneuvered above obuekhovs flapping wings and clapped them closed, she dropped like a stone. "let go before you don't like how i fling you off!" her only reply came laughter reeking of victory. "sure thing sweetheart. ask me again in a moment fight before the both of us hit the canyon floor. you did some damage to an ally of mine: let me show you some of what she felt." the brutes right front paw and left back leg grasped her shifting muddy brown wings as she reached out with the other paw to shear holes in them. obuekhov stopped struggling. if her fate destined her life(and hopefully luckily his) to go out with a bang then so be it.<p>

above the third fury barely whipped up in time to see the claws and the fireball hit him full in the snout from seemingly nowhere. seconds later hind claws less suited but up to the job anyway skillfully tore into the third dragons throat. remaining fourth night fury had just enough time to let out a shout of warning to their ally before talons went after it next: "deathbringer, watch out!" the brutish dragon quickly let go of obuekhovs wings and saw the lifeless body of the third fury tumble past. a rumble of thunder sounded far off in the distance, causing obuekhov arytiss to stiffen. the stories Nona had told her foretold how poorly night furys did well in thunderstorms.

she threw off her heavy foe with surprising ease, gazing up at the reaction flitting on his muzzle told the source of hs weak grasp: a white albino dragon had joined the battle against the fourth follower. at first she thought the brute indeed had been lying and her saviour was Nona. but then she saw the patterns on this white scales were different, a familiar striking scar slicked across the side of its snout down its eye. the brute looked the most shocked more than anyone else. "but that's impossible! perseverin? loaw perna told us all that you drowned in the sea." "i got better" valdis shouted down snidely. suddenly a crack of thunder boomed overheard making obuekhov flinch visably, and then there was another there with them.

out of the clouds descended a creature the hex-fury had never glimpse before and roared a challenge. wordlessly the beasts eye lit up and quite beautifully lightning spread all along its wings to fly outward into the sky. moments later the transfixed dragon fighting valdis and the recovered second fury obuekhov flicked off her tail earlier howled in pain as electricity shot from the clouds to strike them directly. lightning sizzled along their wings. "fly! fly!" they shrieked. the lead brute angrily took off after valdis unaware tail and obuekhov flew after him with a purple flame from her maw. he whipped around with a purely murderous look in his orbs. "this s far from over. you fools have no idea what youre dealing with." the newly revealed dragons name deathbringer took one last frightened glance at the new creature and fled without looking back.

a tense moment passed as obuekhovs and what she thought was nonas eyes met across the distance they hovered. "why are you helping me, evil one? this is all part of some grand plan from whatever speak the moon says to you. or are you just lost?" to her stunned reaction loaw dagny perseverin didn't fly down in anger to assault her, nor offer a snide insult in return or even speak at al about a boring lecture about how her freedom fighters were all fools. instead obuekhov simply heard a sad warble slip from those devious jaws. "don't try a clever trick on me. i warn you i am ready to kill you. you are the leader after loaw okar died." the strange lightning breather snarled above them. "im sorry" valdis said with a tragic tone in her voice. obuekhov far from any night fury she knew grew quik to anger or even became angry often but she growled threateningly anyway at valdis. "what senseless trick?dont try anything on me i am prepared to fight."

her would be foe sized her up carefully. "even if you could, not in your condition i wisely say youre not." the voice was edged with some of the possible leaders old sneering. "in my time i recognize a defeated or wekaning beast when i see one. listen and listen good; im on your side in this ordeal, i helped you here with your enemies who in more moments would've killed you; don't deny that they are more than capable of doing so. believe me when i say right now before you make a rash unthinking choice about where my loyalties lie, im not what you believe i am. im on your side...you would be wise to see that i stay there." while the words blended both kindness and respect her eyes hotly challenged obuekhov to disagree. it was no use to try discussing how weak she was but she growled louder. "i don't believe you."

the albino lethal female dragoness didnt answer back in kind or attempt to close the gap between them, only flapped her wings in place. "and you don't have to: i fully expect that from you. it's the same with everyone ive met...met since my life as a simple female looking for a mate was changed forever." the brown muddys aggressive manner eased slightly, valdis taking this as a step toward redemption in the eyes of what she called the enemy. "but there comes a time obuekhov wer evakyl arytiss, oh yes i know who you are, when one must see that a dark converted soul can change no matter how wared thier outside appearance looks. i ask that of you." still non threataning. still not making claims how mighty the followers are: obuekhov lowered her talons in confusion.

the former loaw dagny perseverin nodded happily. "yes. i know what i have committed, terrible unforgivable acts under a false sense of power and duty unknowingly thrust upon me. i see that now. what i ask of you is to see that in me as well. i am pure of heart now. i have een for some time." valdis didnt assume an attack stance with her body. "i ask...you simply give one who has observed much in her tortured life a chance." she felt offering any more advice might shift obuekhovs unstable mind into a place of permanent disbelief. so she waited to see what would happen.

* * *

><p>"so whose tall and spicky behind us without saying much? odd friend of yours?" asked obuekhov, flying in tandem with her new ally who called herself valdis. "no one knows its true name but as my time as leader of the followers a fury named loaw edi essum (audria) brought to me a dragon they had captured id not seen before." valdis sighed "when i forced its head to the sky i remember the moon speaking in my mind and its a name...wer evakyl lothal: the power of light. he worked gor me tracking down your friend Nona, now sadly leader of these i now fight against. i thought he was successful at his ability and i was proud of his power. i believed lothal to be successful."<p>

valdis explained to obuekhov that under her influence from the god protector, she personally hated Nona for her increasing meddling in her followers journeys to convert or slay resisting free furys. believing the birth of this newly converted dragon that harnessed the power of lightning and possessed a rare ability to hunt any target in the known land somehow, valdis sent wer evakyl lothal to find nona and silence her. believing she had won then valdis observed the dragon shock obuekhov and Nona with his power of electricity from the clouds far out to sea, supposedly shocking them to death. they plunged into the sea. obuekhov struggled to catch up from soaking she heard from valdis in. "but the shocking thing is: they didn't die, **you** didnt die. i soon found out they had survived and launched an attack on their location my followers found Nona."

valdis nearly gagged from the memory but plowed on. "i found her. i wanted to rip her heart out, i nearly suceeded. but in pinning Nona down for the final last blows from my talons...i hesitaited. some free will snapped free in me right then. i had been released all because a certain look passed in her orbs as i lay on top of her. ill never forget that sad defeated look. i was freed but something far worse occurred." obuekhov shut her ear frills close to her head but was forced to hear the rest of the albino furys tale: how valdis trapped her friend to tat cliff and accidentally fell on Nona in such a way that her snout gazed momentarily at the stars. "she's no longer the fury you knew; i am sorry about your friend. you'll find loaw perna a very different dragon if you meet her again."

valdis went on to say how now becoming transfixed with a new name, snodussen threw the stunned freed valdis into the sea. "but it was my turn to survive. and this dragon following us knows the tale as well,im sure of it!" obuekhov twisted her neck slightly to take in the third mystery creature making no attempt to conceal itself. "that thing?" "i can see you, brown dragon female. my name is skrillix." ah yes; skrillix lothal. valdis story finished to arytiss on a revenge tactic,loaw perna as the new leader of the position valdis used to take, ordered skrillix after her to take revenge in turn for nearly frying her over the sea: a test of sorts, skrillix told valdis the night she freed him by forcing to look at the morning sun rays (another story return of nonas skrill)

"but i survived that test loaw perna threw at me. i have yet to meet her again in battle or even glimpse what evil she's become since he tossed me over the cliff." obuekhov tuned at the skrills voice. "i know you're talking about me! i want to know what your plans are for getting rid of that leader. you are one as well i recall. i still have to deal with you for what our night fury species has done to me." both valdis and obuekhov whipped to face skrillix with disbelief. after a long moment he smirked humorously; "just teasing, a little skrill humor is all. the reactions on your snouts is all worth it. who knew your type isn't as all-powerful as they all say."

* * *

><p>loaw perna marrowsaneer snodussen was just settling herself in her new cave, the original nest silverwingthefury used to live in, when the god protectors vice stabbed into her mind. "otherssss opposing you approach. they are a powerful united force." loaw perna went rigid. "now? we just settled in after a two-day fight to get here. i made sure our entire collective werent tracked here." she recieved no answer. "then whoever comes looking for us will receive a greeting they shall not soon forget. we will tear them limb from limb and not stop until there's little remaining." with the absence of a dozen or so followers left behind to cut down any and all stray visitors to their old nest, loaw perna took half of her loyalists and sent them out far and wide.<p>

before long three came limping back and the leader recognized them all too well. she promptly flew to the incoming group flying quite fast into their new nest and before they could react, front talons gouged lines into the fourth furys snout deeply, the dragoness pounced the seconds muzzle. "imbeciles!" she raged uncherictoristically. "i had you four stay behind for a reason: guard our old nest for a surprise ambush on anything that dared venture near there and silence them from discovering our new location!" loaw perna thought of inflicting harm on the lead brute that Nona knew used to side with nightflight versel two years ago when the follower collective used to be stronger. she decided against it: let the mass of incompetent muscle live off his ego while he could. "you've probably led them straight here."

the fourth fury rubbed his bleeding snout gently. "well _maybe_ if we had more knowledge of the enemy nether of us have personally know unlike deathbringer here, instead of leaving a good many of us in the dark, then we would be better worthy of slaying two night furys and a wierd one we have no description for." loaw perna wheeled on the ignorant speaker. "this is not a joke. even you who have fought youre share against threats and me for a time, have not seen the situation ive experienced. all of you get out of my sight." of all dragons to rocket back to the nest soonest, audria loaw edi essum who'd first notified his previous leader of the skrills capture, came. "i saw them heading straight here. i swear the truth. two night furys of striking white and brown scales. along with skrillix itself: come to bring doom to you."

at this loaw pernas anger evaporated. she shouldve known when valdis freed it it might join forces against her. in its place flitted one she hadn't felt for a while: fear. deathbringer took notice of her hesitation. she caught the brute staring and turned those deadly huntessess eyes on him. he flew off. it only made sense to give them a proper greeting. a greeting where the awaiting followers under her leadership welcomed them with opening wings upon entry...and made sure they never left again. and snodussen would be there to make sure her old enemy that had dreadfully made friends with the skrill fell for the final time by her talons, never to rise again. "**the faults of power** is no one leader seems to live quite long enough for all furys to accomplish our goal. but i shall be there to watch valdis die as well as young korin. after all waiting for the inevitable confrontation is half the fun."

...TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
